rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a major character in Tangled: Before Ever After and its follow-up series. She is the biological daughter of Mother Gothel, who was abandoned as a child when Gothel kidnapped Princess Rapunzel and hid away from the world. She was taken in by the Captain of the Guards thereafter. Ironically, upon Rapunzel's return to the palace, Cassandra would be enlisted as the princess' lady-in-waiting. The two developed a close friendship overtime, until Cassandra's internal bitterness and insecurities had drove her to harness the power of the deadly Moonstone Opal in an attempt to supersede Rapunzel, and serves as one of the main antagonists for Season 3. Background Cassandra is the adopted daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guard. She is a skilled fighter who dreamt of joining the royal guard, though she formerly— and contently — served as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and closest confidante, alongside the princess' pet chameleon Pascal. Her role generally required that she assist Rapunzel by any means necessary. She also played an instrumental role in the return of Rapunzel's 70-feet of magic, golden hair. In Rapunzel's Return, Zhan Tiri showed her forgotten past. It was revealed that she is Mother Gothel's biological daughter (Rapunzel added that it made them sisters, which angered Cassandra). She lived her childhood in a quaint cottage by a waterfall, often being left alone and doing chores around the house while Gothel was out preparing to kidnap Princess Rapunzel. On the night of the kidnapping, the guards chased her to the cottage, but she could not get to the cottage, if she had both girls would grow up together and hid behind a rock it was too late to go back those pest guards to her cottage. Cassandra, seeing her mother from the window, came outside, only to witness firsthand how her own mother cut the bridge across the moat in front of their cottage, cradling another Child and showing it more affection than she ever showed her. The Captain of the Guards carried her off, soothing her as she bawled "I want my mama". Zhan Tiri further manipulated Cassandra into the difficult times she was placed in by reminding her of the times she had to reject big opportunities for her friendship with Rapunzel, as well as constantly being in her shadow all the time. Leading Cassandra to betray her best friend by grabbing the all-powerful Moonstone, stating it is HER destiny. Personality Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. She is also very intelligent, often subtly insulting Eugene in clever ways that go over his head. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite—so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be a selfish freeloader and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. In the series, however, their relationship gradually becomes less hostile, and slightly more playful as the two spend more time together. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Cassandra genuinely admired Eugene's determination to become a royal guard, and actively assisted him in proving his worth to her father. It was later shown that Eugene's quirkiness had started to warm up to Cassandra, who found amusement in his excitement to school the guards as head of a training class. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also a free-spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Rapunzel. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness and to accomplish her own dreams; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have abundantly that night. In "Challenge of the Brave", it is revealed that Cassandra has some insecurities about how she is seen just as a girl/handmaiden instead of a strong, skilled, and capable warrior who deserves as much respect as anyone in the royal guard. These insecurities, and the desire to prove herself can sometimes drive Cassandra to act selfishly, even to those she cares about. Once she realizes her mistakes, however, Cassandra is mature enough to own up to her faults and make amends as best she can. Cassandra's cynical nature gives her trust issues. Examples are that she doesn't forgive people easily, she doesn't like sharing her feelings, keeps secrets to herself, or she won't accept help. This is one of the reasons she has a rivalry with Eugene because he was a thief in the past and she thinks he's ignorant enough to not address other people's feelings (even though it's not his fault he can't tell). In "Not in the Mood", her personality develops a bit. She likes to show no mercy toward not just Eugene, but other suspicious-looking people. She later realizes she should be more compassionate. For starters, she made friends with a man who was large and scary, but friendly. She still has a firm belief that strangers can’t be trusted, especially when they lurk in the shadows. She jumps to conclusions about people’s actions rather quickly. If she doesn’t like someone, she’ll fight them. She even fights just for the fun of it, not in the mood for being nice. Over the course of Season 2, Cassandra's insecurity and desire to rise above everyone's view of her grew to a point where she became bitter to Rapunzel for always upstaging her at everything; a growing crack in their relationship that only gotten worse when she discovered her own backstory in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow and that her mother chose Rapunzel over her, which soon motives her to betray Rapunzel and take the Moonstone for herself. She then ran away with the opal opting to use its powers to make her own destiny apart from Rapunzel and her former friends. As depicted in the episode "Cassandra's Revenge", she has become increasingly ruthless and sadistic. However, there are some lines she is still not willing to cross, such as sparing Varian's life, who has been in the same position as her. However, she tells him they are not as similar as he says, and rejects his pleas for her to stop. Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (debut) * What the Hair?! * Rapunzel's Enemy * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave * Cassandra v. Eugene * The Return of Strongbow * Great Expotations * Under Raps * One Angry Princess * Pascal's Story * Big Brothers of Corona * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * The Quest for Varian * The Alchemist Returns * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * The Return of Quaid * Goodbye and Goodwill * Forest of No Return * Freebird * Keeper of the Spire * King Pascal * There's Something About Hook Foot * Happiness Is... * Peril on the High Seas * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * The Brothers Hook * Rapunzel: Day One * Mirror, Mirror * You're Kidding Me! * Rapunzeltopia * Lost and Found (no lines) * Destinies Collide Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Return of the King * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * No Time Like the Past (picture) * Beginnings * Be Very Afraid! * Islands Apart * Cassandra's Revenge * Race to the Spire * A Tale of Two Sisters * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Role in the Animated Series Cassandra is first seen waiting for Rapunzel's return from a ride with Eugene at Corona's village gates. From there, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to attend to the various duties of a princess, specifically in preparation for her upcoming coronation ceremony to officially crown her as heir to the throne. Rapunzel laments her feelings of stress of the pressures of royalty overwhelm her. Cassandra believes the princess should take a break regardless of what her father wishes, but Rapunzel refuses to do so. Later at a dinner event, Cassandra sits with Pascal, while Rapunzel sits with her parents, and Eugene sits at the children's table (an arrangement made by Cassandra, who was in charge of seating). Eugene takes the time to propose to Rapunzel, but due to her fears of being bound to life iv the castle, Rapunzel rejects and leaves. Seeing the princess upset angers Cassandra, who glares at Eugene. That night, Rapunzel agrees to relieve her built-up tension by following Cassandra beyond Corona's border wall to explore the outside world for the night. Cassandra gears up for the adventure, providing Rapunzel with a hooded cloak and the two sneak their way out through a hidden passageway. They journey through the night forest until Cassandra takes Rapunzel to a specific spot where the golden flower that saved Queen Arianna and the yet-to-be-born Rapunzel was grown. Suddenly, a blast of magic hits the two that cause Rapunzel's magic, golden hair to return. The two return to the castle where Cassandra tries desperately to cut the hair. Like the rocks, it's unbreakable. When Eugene arrives, an anxious Cassandra urges Rapunzel not to tell him about the hair, fearing he'll tell the king and queen, which would cost Cassandra her job. He discovers regardless, but the three agree to keep it a secret from everyone else, including Rapunzel's parents. What Eugene still doesn't know, however, is how the hair came to be again. Cassandra refuses to tell him, and when confronted about her behavior towards him, Eugene discovers that his unintentional selfishness in regards to Rapunzel is partially to blame. At Rapunzel's coronation, the hair is kept hidden beneath a wig, only to be revealed when she needs to utilize it as a weapon to fight off a band of thieves. While Rapunzel and Eugene fight off the goons, Cassandra takes on their leader Lady Caine. Caine is defeated and arrested for her crimes, though Rapunzel is reprimanded by King Frederic for the hair but Cassandra's part in restoring it was left out by Rapunzel. Abilities Cassandra possesses skills in horseback riding, fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues, had helped Varian with his project and spotting the mistakes in letters from a suspicious character. As well as possessing skills in acting, as she had tricked a Separatist of Saporia member into thinking that she has feelings for him, so he would come to Corona and she could uncover his true intentions. Cassandra also has skills in sewing, cleaning and other skills that are needed for her handmaiden duties. After bonding with the Moonstone's power, she, most likely, receives the life-draining power that it possesses, as evidenced by its energy coursing through her hair. She now has control over the Black Rocks which was first seen when she creates some to escape the Dark Kingdom, and in time she has mastered her powers to the point she was able to build Cassandra's Stronghold out of the Black Rocks. Due to her connection to the Black Rocks, they respond to her emotions, as seen when she was afraid of the idea of destroying Rapunzel, the rocks turned red and gained the ability to show people their worst fears until becoming literally paralyzed with fright if they stare to them too long. ''Tangled: The Series Season One In the premiere episode, "What the Hair?!", a week has passed since the return of Rapunzel's hair, and Cassandra is dead set on ensuring her involvement remains a secret. Rapunzel feels increasingly guilty over keeping Eugene in the dark, but Cassandra reminds her that if the secret is revealed, she would lose her job and be sent to a convent as punishment. After Cassandra subsequently proves Eugene's inability to keep a secret, Rapunzel agrees, though not without apprehension. By the end of the day, Rapunzel finally reveals the truth to Eugene, though he promises to keep it between them for Cassandra's sake. Meanwhile, Cassandra deals with issues of her own, particularly pertaining to her goal of becoming a guard, which proves to be difficult due to both her father's overprotective nature and the reception she receives from the public (who evidently viewed Cassandra as a mere servant girl, incapable of anything more). In Challenge of the Brave, Cassandra enters a challenge that tests the strength of its competitors to determine who is the mightiest warrior in all the seven kingdoms. She is shown as increasingly strong and capable, even sacrificing her win in the end to save Rapunzel and singlehandedly take down the last competitor. Though technically she loses in the end to Rapunzel, she nevertheless earns praise for her strength and exceptional fighting skills. Later in Great Expotations, the guard is low on staff due to the kingdom's science fair, forcing the Captain to entrust Cassandra with filling in for the day, on the condition that she finishes her chores first. Varian asks Cassandra to act as his assistant during his presentation, and she agrees in exchange for having Varian handle her chores. This allows her to take on guard duty, but after being assigned to guard the esteemed Dr. St. Croix, Cassandra abandons Varian during his presentation. As a result of not having a reliable assistant, Varian is disqualified. Cassandra apologizes for her selfish behavior and offers her help when the experiments of the fair nearly destroy the castle. Proud of her actions, the Captain offers Cassandra another assignment as part of the guard, though she denies in favor of helping Varian clean up the mess. Despite things ending on good terms, Cassandra was not satisfied with her performance at the science fair. In "Under Raps", Cassandra discovered — what she believed to be — a potential villain with interest in an ancient journal that originally belonged to one of Corona's previous kings. Cassandra sees this as an opportunity to prove her competence to her father and invites the mysterious foreigner (named Andrew), to see the journal while it is open to the public. By manipulating him into believing she was in love with him, Cassandra discovers that Andrew is part of a separatists organization bent on destroying Corona. With some help from Rapunzel and Eugene, Cassandra manages to defeat Andrew and save the book. She is hailed as a hero for her efforts, receives a Medal of Honor, and becomes the talk of the kingdom, as a result. By the time of "Secret of the Sun Drop", King Frederic has discovered that Cassandra was the one that leads Rapunzel over Corona's border wall and orders for her to be sent to a convent as punishment. Regretfully and with a heavy heart, the Captain abides by the king's decision, disappointing his daughter immensely. Before she can leave, however, the castle is attacked by a feral monstrosity sent by a now-villainous Varian. The Captain is injured during the attack, prompting Cassandra to take command of the guards in his place. Cassandra's bravery and competence earn her stay in the castle. Unfortunately, Queen Arianna had been kidnapped during the siege, prompting the King to issue an assault upon Varian. With the Captain wounded, Cassandra is chosen to assume his position and lead the assault, which she does confidently, with Eugene, Maximus, and Lance by her side. Toward the end of the episode, Rapunzel defeats Varian and reconciles with her father. The rocks, meanwhile, form a path leading somewhere beyond Corona's walls, prompting Rapunzel to follow its trail. Season Two Cassandra joins Rapunzel on her journey—as does Eugene, Lance, Hook Foot, and Shorty, much to Cassandra's chagrin. According to "Beyond the Corona Walls", Cassandra made a promise to King Frederic that she'll keep Rapunzel safe on their journey, and keeps to her promise with her usual protective and callous nature. She also eventually meets her match with Adira, an eccentric, yet skilled warrior that introduces herself as a guide for Rapunzel and her allies, whom Cassandra quickly starts to dislike. In Rapunzel and the Great Tree, Cassandra, Rapunzel and their friends stumble across the Great Tree. Upon getting inside of it, Adira reveals to the company that the tree once was a stronghold of the powerful dark sorcerer Zhan Tiri, thus making Cassandra even more suspicious about her. When she tries to tell Rapunzel to leave Adira, the princess refuses and tells Cassandra that she'll sometimes make decisions they won't always agree on, which makes the latter feel like she's waiting on the wings of Rapunzel and her friends. When the sinister warrior Hector attacks the company, Cassandra fights back and ultimately pushes him off the ledge. However, Hector comes back, possessed by the Heart of Zhan Tiri's tree. Despite Cassandra's protests, Rapunzel decides to use the reverse incantation, that she found before the attack, to destroy the vines holding Hector. At that moment Cassandra notices a magic spear and tries to convince Rapunzel to let her use it against the tree, but the incantation's power proves itself to be way too uncontrollable for the princess to stop using it. In attempt to stop her, Cassandra touches Rapunzel's arm, but the incantation's destructive power severely burns her right arm, turning it pitch black. When everyone escaped from the falling tree, Cassandra finds a suit of armor and puts it on to protect her body from further pain. In the time following these events, Cassandra remains bitter, blaming Rapunzel for the events that transpired. Rapunzel tries to communicate with Cassandra about the tension between them, but the reserved Cassandra is hesitant to do so. In Mirror, Mirror, a powerful storm forces the group to take shelter in a peculiar inn hosted by a man named Matthews. During their time there, Cassandra comes across a room that sucks her inside. When she escapes, the house has been destroyed though Rapunzel and her friends are all safe. Rapunzel questions Cassandra on her absence, but she is quick to brush off any suspicion. Later, Rapunzel and Eugene are able to uncover the final piece of a scroll detailing Rapunzel's connection to the rocks with the help of Lord Demanitus. Before his departure, Demanitus warns Eugene that someone will betray Rapunzel before their journey comes to an end. Though Eugene has come to love Cassandra like an "annoying sister", he believes her to be the most likely candidate and warns Rapunzel about the matter in "Destinies Collide". Rapunzel believes Demanitus was wrong and continues forth to the Dark Kingdom, where she is destined to connect with the source of the black rocks (a life-killing opal) and restore balance to the world. Inside the Dark Kingdom's castle, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra approach the opal together. Before Rapunzel can touch it and fulfill her destiny, Cassandra grabs it, instead, declares that she's fulfilling her destiny and merges the opal with her body—magically altering her body, eyes and, hair. Once the alteration is over, Cassandra sinisterly tells Rapunzel that she should have been careful who she trusted. Season Three In the prologue of Rapunzel's Return, it shows what Cassandra had seen in the mysterious room she walked into at The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow during "Rapunzeltopia". As she sees her four-year old self with her aging birth mother, who turns out to be Gothel herself, on the night that Gothel kidnapped the newborn princess for the powerful healing magic in her blonde hair. However, she and her child self watch in dismay as Gothel takes down the bridge to their house before she leaves Cassandra all on her own while taking Rapunzel with her. Being reminded of her past had caused Cassandra to cry to herself as the vision convinced her that she would always be overshadowed by Rapunzel, which would ultimately lead her to double-cross her in the Dark Kingdom. She declares that Princes Rapunzel's destiny belongs to her as Princess Rapunzel asks her to let her help before she is ultimately confronted by Adira, easily repelling her, stealing her Shadow Blade, and fleeing the Moonstone Opal's chamber, with the Black Rocks covering her escape. Rapunzel chases after her in an attempt to convince her to come back, but Cassandra refuses to listen to reason and uses her stolen Shadow Blade to slice away the bridge of Black Rocks she created to make her getaway, leaving Rapunzel heartbroken over the thought that her best friend is now her newest enemy. At the end of "Return of the King", Cassandra is trying to harness the power of the Moonstone, but cannot make it work on the Black Rocks as she did earlier. Then she hears the familiar voice of the Enchanted Girl, who explains in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" that the Moonstone's powers tap into the anger and hatred of the user, and tells her to delve into the depths of her rage, reminding her of Rapunzel. Upon hearing this advice, Cassandra begins to learn to harness her new powers. In "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl reveals when Rapunzel first touched the Black Rocks, the Moonstone granted a part of its power to her, causing her hair to become indestructible and protective to ensure she would be safe on her journey to the Dark Kingdom and reunite with the opal. With this revelation, Cassandra tears up a picture of her and Rapunzel, cementing her role as the Princess' newest enemy. In "Be Very Afraid", Cassandra's anger and fear causes the black rocks to turn into red rocks. Causing them to grow in Corona and reveal the citizens worst fears Rapunzel touches one of the rocks as does Cassandra and they can sense each other. Rapunzel can tell that Cassandra is still good inside. Later Rapunzel reveals to a reformed Varian her biggest fear is losing Cassandra as a friend (along with the kingdom in ruins). At the end of the episode she tells Eugene that there is still a chance to save her. In "Islands Apart", it's revealed that she had fought with her adoptive father, the Captain of the guards, and called him out for keeping her mother a secret. She left him feeling guilty for his actions and he went to live on Tirapai Island with fake four-year-old Cassandra, which he wished for out of guilt. But the wish came at a price of having its magic turn against him (and Rapunzel and Eugene). But fortunately, Rapunzel convinced him to take back the wish and never give up on the real Cassandra. Meanwhile, the real Cassandra and the Enchanted Girl went to the Great Tree to look for the incantation scrolls to help her learn how to harness the powers of both the Sun Drop and the Moonstone, only to find them destroyed. But when the Enchanted Girl mentioned the Graphtic Scroll as the other way to do it, Cassandra suggests they go to Corona. In "Cassandra's Revenge", Cassandra comes to Corona and crashes Eugene's birthday party. Cassandra asks Rapunzel for the scroll and goes to find it in Varian's new lab. She even kidnaps Varian because he remembers the scroll and takes him to the site of Rapunzel's Tower, where she creates her own tower out of the black rocks. The two then sing Nothing Left to Lose as she traps Varian in a cage and pushes it away at the edge of her tower. Cassandra soon finds Pascal as he tried to sneak into her tower without being seen, but Rapunzel finds her with the wonder of whether Pascal is alright, and Cassandra gives him back. Rapunzel says she doesn't want to fight Cassandra since they're supposed to be friends, but Cassandra forces her to fight since she loves Eugene. During the battle, Rapunzel unleashes the incantation of the Sundrop's full power, which destroys Cassandra's tower. In the wake of the battle, Cassandra realizes that the Moonstone is missing a fragment, and then sees the Enchanted Girl has regained her normal for which somewhat startles her. After repairing her fortress, Cassandra and Zhan Tiri headed over to the spire to get an item from Calliope. Although they got the item but failed to get the key due to Calliope sending it to Rapunzel, Cassandra and Zhan Tiri formed a plan to get the key from her. However, when Rapunzel realize the ruse, Cassandra revealed herself. When the item revealed to be the Mind-Trap stone, Cassandra Zhan Tiri were able to get it when Rapunzel choose Calliope safety as they took advantage of her compassion. After returning to her fortress, Cassandra used the Mind-Trap stone to control everyone loyal to the dark kingdom. Hearing rumors through Zhan Tiri, Cassandra investigates her childhood home and saw Rapunzel there as well. While fighting, Cassandra and Rapunzel ended up in a mine when the cottage accidentally fell over. After working together to deal with cave animals, Cassandra and Rapunzel notice Mother Gothel's mirror diaries that she used to record herself. Seeing this, Cassandra begins to question her mother's love for her. However, after escaping from being burn to death, Cassandra notice one of her mother's mirrors in Rapunzel's bag, which was put in by Zhan Tiri in her attempts to keep their bond broken. Believing her former friend lied to her when she sees the memory of being given the music box from her mother, Cassandra left Rapunzel to die in the mines. Just as she leaves, Cassandra ended up feeling guilty when Rapunzel pleaded for help but shook it off and continue to walk away. Cassandra returns to her fortress as she has no clue that Zhan Tiri stole a piece of her mother's mirror that shows that she only saw her as a pest and threw it out to prevent her from making things right with Rapunzel. Physical Appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned young woman with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights. Her signature outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots. When performing her duties as Rapunzel's handmaiden, Cassandra dresses in a blue and white dress, with a white headdress. Since attempting to touch Rapunzel while she was reciting the Moonstone incantation, Cassandra's right hand and wrist were turned pitch black. To cover for her injuries, Cassandra donned a knight's armor and a purple cape. When she is corrupted by the Moonstone Opal, her hair and eyes turn turquoise and her clothes turn black and dark blue with spikes similar to the Black Rocks. The Moonstone opal itself becomes embedded in her chest. Overtime, Cassandra's skin tone becomes paler which is likely due to her prolonged exposure to the Moonstone, as the Moon itself is very pale. Weaponry and Natural Talents Cassandra possesses skills in horseback riding, fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues, had helped Varian with his project and spotting the mistakes in letters from a suspicious character. As well as possessing skills in acting, as she had tricked a Separatist of Saporia member into thinking that she has romantic feelings for him, so he would come to Corona and she could uncover his true intentions. Cassandra also has skills in sewing, cleaning and other skills that are needed for her handmaid duties. Heavenly Powers After bonding with the Moonstone's supreme dark powers, she, most likely, receives the life-draining powers that it possesses, as evident by its energy coursing through her blue hair or her burnt (now fully healed) left wrist and hand. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunakinetic_Combat '''Lunakinetic Combat'] * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Solidification Moonlight Energy Solidification]:' Cassandra is also capable of generating the Stone's supremely powerful pure lunar energies from her body and causing extensive bodily harm to those who come into contact with them. * 'Command Over the Black Rocks: 'She has total command of the Opal's supremely powerful physical defenses at her disposal; capable of manipulating their unpredictable direction and movements at a higher rate than the rock spikes themselves. Her first display of her control over them, was using them as a shield to prevent Princess Rapunzel from approaching her. Their mental connection to her seems to be strong enough that she could even erect the bridge that they had made for Princess Rapunzel to approach the case from within the heavenly magical Stone rested. * [[Decay Incantation|'Destruction & Decay Creation & Control]]:''' Due to the Moonstone's decay spell, she is capable leaving quite a lot of devastation and ruin, shadow and weakness in her wake but has yet to unleash its full potential. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Shield_Construction '''Lunar Shield Erection]:''' Utilizing the Black Rock Spikes, Cass is able to defend herself and anything around her by commanding them to shield herself from any approaching threat, even from a distance. She has yet to create one from the Opal itself. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Lunar_Empowerment '''Moon Affinity & Empowerment]: Now that she and the Moonstone are forever one entity, Cassandra can now draw more strength from the Stone and even the Moon itself. * Lunar Energy Creation & Manipulation Magical Weaponry 'Shadow Sword: '''By overpowering Adria with relative ease by generating a very strong burst of light blue-colored moon-related energy from her right chest-bone, from where the Moonstone Opal is embedded, she takes full control of the warrior maiden's lunar-powered sword and even creates a scabbard for it on her back. To further demonstrate that her ties to her best friend are forever severed, she slashes to rocky bridge she herself created to prevent the desperately pleading Princess from coming any closer. She was once using one of the black rocks she now has total and complete control over it. Trivia *Cassandra is one of twelve characters in the series who has not appeared in the film, ''Tangled. *Cassandra is 4 years older than Rapunzel according to Keeper of the Spire. *She is the second ally and good friend of Rapunzel to turn against her and become the main villain. The first was Varian, whom had a crush on her. As such, she becomes the main antagonist for the rest of the third and final season, leading up the events of the six-minute short Ever After. *She is the first to actually covet the Moonstone Opal and succeed in taking possession of its immeasurable, ancient powers of death and destruction. *Ever since learning the hard and painful truth about her late birth mother, she has been coaxed and led on her dark path for supreme power and domination by a little ghostly girl. It was this girl whose voice she had heard to enter to door of the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow, whom would like to become a friend to her. After finally merging with the all-powerful Moonstone Opal and gaining complete control over its defenses, she has been further influenced by her soothing voice *According to Zhan Tiri, because Cassandra is connected to the black rocks, they respond to her feelings, which is what caused the red rocks to form due to her fear of destroying her best friend. *In Cassandra's Revenge, Cassandra claimed that she and Varian aren't the same, when he tried to reason with her during Nothing Left to Lose, even though a few of Cassandra's actions in the episode were slightly similar to the ones that Varian had done in Secret of the Sun Drop. Quotes Twenty Years Ago * "Wind please." * "Are you going to see the castle? Can I come?" * "Mama?" * "Thank you, Mama." * "Mama?" * "I...I want my mama." * "I love you Mama!" Season One * "Curtsy." * "Oh, come on! Really?" * "How's that water tasting, Fitzherbert?" * "Well, when your dad is Captain of the Guards, you tend to collect...stuff." * "This is where they found the miracle flower that saved your mom." * "Check this out. You might wanna stand back for this." * "They're unbreakable." * "Don't look back, Rapunzel!!" * "I may have an idea." * "Well, my last day on princess duty! Might as well go down fighting." * "I don't trust you. You have a big mouth." * "Am I the only one who has a problem with this? The princess is making a mockery of this competition!!" * "A friend wouldn't be so oblivious, Rapunzel!! You have no idea what this contest means to me!! I mean, you're a princess, you got nothing to prove!! To you, this was just a fun way to blow of a Saturday!! But to me, it was a way to show everyone that I am more than just your lady's maid!! And just when I've hoped I earned even the slightest bit of respect! Never mind." * "I don't remember my real parents, so I got nothing to compare him to, anyway." * "Wee! Best opposite day ever!!" * "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" * "Did anyone see that? Is that new!!?" * "Guys, you might wanna take a look at this." * "Answer her." * "Haven't you heard? This is my new assignment." * "Seems like your dad found that I was the one who snuck you out before your coronation and...here we are." * "This is just temporary. I'm being sent to a convent tomorrow." * "My mistake." * "Man, that felt good." * "Sit tight, Soldier." * 'This guy may be tough, but we got him outnumbered." * "It's an ambush!!" * "Nice job." * "Oh, come on!!" Season Two * "No, having seventy feet of magical hair is weird. This? This is full-blown wacko!" * "This trail of black rocks is your destiny, but I dropped everything to make sure you get to the end of it!! I'm taking this seriously! Why aren't you!!?" * "That spear can kill it!! Let me try and grab it! Trust me!!" * "I could have stopped it. You should have let me try." * "Since when did you stop trusting my judgment?" * "Leave her alone!!" * "Funny you should ask." * "I could have stopped it. You should have let me try." * "I said I'm fine!!" * "I know!! But it won't happen again." * "It's your call, Raps." * "I'm telling you, it just doesn't make sense." * "Fine." * "I said we shouldn't come to this place. But did anyone listen? No." * "I'm fine. Lets get moving, huh?" * "Your destiny awaits, Princess." * "I can do it. Trust me." * "Even with my hand, I'm still the most agile of all us." * "All in the name of fulfilling destiny." * "I believe everybody's got a destiny." * "Who knows what's in there!?" * "It's time." * "I'm fulfilling my destiny!!" * "I tried to warn you, Rapunzel: You have to be careful who you trust." Season Three * "Who are you?" * "Wherever you're taking me better have a blonde princess." * "This place...feels familiar." * "That's my..." * "Unless?" * "I saw everything, Rapunzel!!" * "It means that I'm Gothel's daughter, and your destiny belongs to me." * "Sisters!? My own mother chose you over me! My whole life I've been cast aside, for you. ''No more." * "Stay back." * "I said ''stay back!" * "Neither do you!" * "Wait?" * "Just...focus." * "I can't." * "You! What are you doing here!?" * "Maybe." * "What do you mean she stole some of my power?" * "So that power that she took belonged to the Moonstone." * "I can't control it." * "I thought by taking the Moonstone my destiny would become clear. But, what if I don't even have a destiny?" * "But I couldn't...What's happening!?" * "There must be another way." * "How dare you ask me that! You knew all along how much was taken from me! You knew who my mother was, and you kept it from me!" * "You only did what was best for yourself! That's all anyone in my life has ever done. Well, now that's what I'm doing. This is mine! This is my destiny!" * "Never!" * "Well, hello friends!" * "He will pay for his wish!" * "You would say that, you never take me seriously!" * "I told you, this is all that's left of the Great Tree. The incantations were destroyed." * "Did you say Demanitus Scroll?" * "Huh. Looks like our next stop is Corona." * "Swell party. I'm guessing my invitation got lost in the mail." * "If you don't mind I think I'll have a slice of this cake." * "Yeah, we both have things the other wants. Which brings me to why I'm here. I want you to give me the scroll." * "Stay out of this Fitzherbert! Blondie can think for herself, hmm?" * "Give me the scroll and I'll leave Corona in peace." * "Oh, I know. It's hard making decisions when the only friends and advisers you have left are ex-convicts and losers." * "I'll give you some time to decide. Enjoy your party, Fitzherbert." * "No. I wasn't." * "Don't stop on my account." * Well, it sounds like I need two things. * "Give me that scroll Rapunzel!" * "Oh sure, let's have another chat about how my mother chose you over me." * "Well was it your decision to push her out a window?" * "Then why don't you make me understand!!!?" * "Get off!" * "No, I wasn't." * "Thank you." * "Don't wanna fight? Don't fight." * "I don't hide from anything!!" * "Hey, Varian." * "Is that a fact?" * "Then I guess you're coming with me." * "I don't run from anything!" * "I need that third incantation, Varian." * "I knew you would say that. That's why I went through your little bag of tricks. I found something in here that might change your mind. Recognize this?" * "Lucky for me, you sleep with your mouth open. So let ask you: What's the third incantation?" * "Home sweet home." * And then what? * Look, I know none of this is your fault and I don't want to hurt you so when Rapunzel comes for you, don't try anything foolish. * You'll stay in that cage until this is done. And just in case you think of escaping... * "Ah, I could watch them do this all day!" * "What?" * "Fine." * "He's here. You made a mistake coming here." * "I guess you're not leaving." * "You realize I have complete control over the rocks now. And you know what this tower is made of." * "Then this will be very easy." * "Wrong!!'' I finally know who I am!!!" * Oh, there isn't!!? '"Cause I kind of think there is." * "Welcome back, Boys. Let me help you out." * "You may not want to fight me, but will you fight for..him?" * "Now that's more like it. But there are some things your hair can't block" * ''"I don't follow your orders anymore!!" * "Impossible!!"'' * "Give me that key or I will tear your precious spire apart." * "Where did you send it?" * "It's no use, I can't get to the Mind-Trap talisman." * "She's right here." * "Time's up Rapunzel, hand over the key now, or Calliope pays the price." * "You can't have a war without soldiers, Princess." * "Why?" * "My friend told me there were suspicious things going on." * "You don't belong here!" * "I am through waiting!" * "Rapunzel there is no bond between us anymore, got it?!!? The sooner you can accept that the better off we'll be. So I'm going in this direction and you're going to go anywhere else." * "You said these guys can see, right? So make your hair do the bright thing!" * "What do you mean?" * "Funny, she was never around for me. I wonder why." * "The only good thing? You really think THIS is a good thing?" * "Rapunzel!" * "Watch out!" * "The problem with the mole hole is that there is a WHOLE mole in it, remember that Raps?" * "Me! I get it! I thought you said more black rocks would bring the mountain down on us!" * "This is a very bad idea." * "Uh oh." * "Thanks!" * "Really!? The one mirror showing that Mother, ''MY mother, had a SHRED of affection for me, and it just happens to wind up in your bag!" * "Out of my way." * "Goodbye, Rapunzel." * "You were right. Rapunzel did know that Gothel loved me." * " References ru:Кассандра Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Royal Servant Category:Guards Category:Companions Category:Villains Category:Humans turned into animals